Julia Roberts
thumb Julia Roberts s-a nascut pe 28 octombrie 1967, in Smyrna, Georgia. Perioada sa de glorie a fost intre 1980 si 1990. Nu a fost considerata ca fiind printre cele mai bune actrite de drama, insa cel mai bine i se potrivesc rolurile din comediile romantice. In copilarie, a crescut in preajma actorilor de teatru care veneau la parintii ei, in Atlanta. Atat ea, cat si fratele acesteia, erau interesati de actorie. Cel care a reusit primul in cinematografie a fost fratele ei Eric. Julia se muta la New York dupa terminarea liceului. Debuteaza alaturi de fratele ei in filmul "Blood Red". A aparut in mai multe seriale tv, pana sa apara in "Satisfaction" (1988). Acesta i-a deschis orizontul spre "Mystic Pizza" (1989). Talentul de care da dovada in acest film ii va oferi mai departe oportunitatea sa joace alaturi de Sally Field, Shirley MacLaine si Dolly Parton in comedia "Steel Magnolias" (1989), rol care ii aduce o nominalizare la Oscar. Un an mai tarziu joaca in "Flatliners" (1990). In timpul filmarilor, se intalneste cu Kiefer Sutherland. Cel mai mare succes al sau vine o data cu rolul din comedia romantica "Pretty Woman" (1990), unde il are ca partener pe Richard Gere. Filmul a fost foarte apreciat la nivel international. Desi acesta era un succes major, cariera sa decade odata cu "Dying Young" (1991). Se desparte de Sutherland, iar dupa filmarile pentru "Hook" (1991), Julia se retrage pentru o scurta perioada tocmai pentru a-si pune ordine in viata personala. In 1992 joaca in filmul "The Player". Un an mai tarziu se casatoreste cu Lyle Lovett, de care divorteaza doi ani mai tarziu. Alte filme in care joaca sunt: "The Pelican Brief" (1993), "I Love Trouble", "Pret-a-Porter", "Mary Reilly" (1996), "Conspiracy Theory". In 1997, Julia are parte de o revenire in forta, o data cu rolul din comedia "My Best Friend's Wedding", insa nu se opreste aici si va juca in 1999, in "Notting Hill" si mai apoi in "Runaway Bride". Un an mai tarziu primeste un salariu imens pentru a juca in rolul lui Erin Brockovich. Acest film s-a dovedit a fi unul dintre cele mai reusite roluri ale sale. Adorata de critici si de cinefilii de pretutindeni, acest rol ii aduce atat Globul de Aur pentru cea mai buna actrita intr-o drama, cat si Oscarul. --Itachi72 21 februarie 2010 20:31 (UTC) Filmografie: 1. Eat, Pray, Love (2010) (in productie) .... Elizabeth Gilbert 2. Valentine's Day (2010) .... Captain Kate Hazeltine 3. Duplicity - Duplicitate (2009) .... Claire Stenwick 4. Fireflies in the Garden - Licurici in gradina (2008) .... Lisa Waechter 5. Fuel (2008) .... Propriul rol - Actress / Spokesperson & Chair, School Bus America 6. Fields of Fuel (2008) .... Propriul rol - Actress / Spokesperson & Chair of School Bus America 7. Charlie Wilson's War - Razboiul lui Charlie Wilson (2007) .... Joanne Herring 8. Charlotte's Web: Some Voices (2007) .... Propriul rol 9. Charlotte's Web: Making Some Movie (2007) .... Propriul rol 10. The Oprah Winfrey Oscar Special (2007) .... Propriul rol 11. Forbes 20 Richest Women in Entertainment (2007) .... Propriul rol 12. Premio Donostia a Richard Gere (2007) .... Vivian Ward / Maggie Carpenter 13. Charlotte's Web - Reteaua Miraculoasa (2006) .... Charlotte the Spider 14. George Clooney: An American Cinematheque Tribute (2006) .... Propriul rol 15. The Ant Bully - Lucas, Spaima furnicilor (2006) .... Hova (voce) 16. The 60th Annual Tony Awards (2006) .... Propriul rol - Presenter: Best Actor in a Play 17. CMT: The Greatest - Sexiest Southern Women (2006) .... Propriul rol 18. Beslan: Three Days in September (2006) .... Narrator 19. The 11th Annual Critics' Choice Awards (2006) .... Propriul rol 20. Shelter from the Storm: A Concert for the Gulf Coast (2005) .... Propriul rol 21. The 77th Annual Academy Awards (2005) .... Propriul rol - Presenter: Best Director 22. Ocean's Twelve (2004) .... Tess Ocean 23. Brad Pitt (2004) .... Propriul rol 24. Closer - Closer - Ispita (2004) .... Anna 25. The 76th Annual Academy Awards (2004) .... Propriul rol - Presenter: Katharine Hepburn Tribute 26. CMT Insider (Serial TV) (2004) .... Propriul rol 27. Tell Them Who You Are (2004) .... Propriul rol 28. Mona Lisa Smile - Zambet de Mona Lisa (2003) .... Katherine Ann Watson 29. The 75th Annual Academy Awards (2003) .... Propriul rol - Presenter: Best Cinematography/Past Winner 30. Freedom: A History of Us (Serial TV) (2003) .... Virginia Eyewitness 31. Comic Relief 2003: The Big Hair Do (2003) .... Propriul rol 32. Grand Champion (2002) .... Jolene 33. Tinseltown TV (Serial TV) (2002) .... Propriul rol 34. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind - Confesiunile unei minti periculoase (2002) .... Patricia Watson 35. Full Frontal - Legaturi nebune (2002) .... Catherine 36. 'Ocean's Eleven': The Look of the Con (2002) .... Propriul rol 37. Live from the Red Carpet: The 2002 People's Choice Awards (2002) .... Propriul rol 38. The 28th Annual People's Choice Awards (2002) .... Propriul rol 39. Ocean's Eleven - Ocean's Eleven - Faceti jocurile! (2001) .... Tess Ocean 40. Rank (Serial TV) (2001) .... Propriul rol 41. America: A Tribute to Heroes (2001) .... Propriul rol 42. Spotlight on Location: Notting Hill (2001) .... Propriul rol 43. America's Sweethearts - Rasfatatii Americii (2001) .... Kathleen "Kiki" Harrison 44. The 73rd Annual Academy Awards (2001) .... Propriul rol - Winner: Best Actress in a Leading Role & Presenter: Best Cinematography 45. 7th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards (2001) .... Propriul rol - Winner: Best Film Actress 46. The Mexican - Mexicanul (2001) .... Samantha Barzel 47. E!'s Live Countdown to the Golden Globes (2001) .... Propriul rol 48. The 58th Annual Golden Globe Awards (2001) .... Propriul rol - Presenter 49. Revealed with Jules Asner (Serial TV) (2001) .... Propriul rol 50. Ljuset håller mig sällskap (2000) .... Propriul rol 51. The 5th Annual GQ Men of the Year Awards (2000) .... Propriul rol - Presenter 52. Hollywood Salutes Bruce Willis: An American Cinematheque Tribute (2000) .... Propriul rol 53. Silent Angels: The Rett Syndrome Story (2000) .... Propriul rol/Narrator 54. Spotlight on Location: Erin Brockovich (2000) .... Propriul rol 55. 2000 Blockbuster Entertainment Awards (2000) .... Propriul rol 56. Erin Brockovich (2000) .... Erin Brockovich 57. The 26th Annual People's Choice Awards (2000) .... Propriul rol/Winner for Favorite Motion Picture Actress 58. Runaway Bride - De buna voie si nesilita de nimeni (1999) .... Maggie Carpenter 59. Notting Hill (1999) .... Anna Scott 60. AFI's 100 Years... 100 Stars (1999) .... Propriul rol 61. Stepmom - Mama vitrega (1998) .... Isabel Kelly 62. The Howard Stern Radio Show (Serial TV) (1998) .... Propriul rol 63. AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies (1998) .... Propriul rol 64. The 55th Annual Golden Globe Awards (1998) .... Propriul rol/Nominee 65. Conspiracy Theory - Teoria conspiratiei (1997) .... Alice Sutton 66. My Best Friend's Wedding - Iubitul meu se insoara (1997) .... Julianne Potter 67. Everyone Says I Love You - Toti spun: Te iubesc! (1996) .... Von Sidell 68. Michael Collins (1996) .... Kitty Kiernan 69. The Rosie O'Donnell Show (Serial TV) (1996) .... Propriul rol 70. Mary Reilly (1996) .... Mary Reilly 71. Poetry, Passion, the Postman: The Poetic Return of Pablo Neruda (1996) .... Propriul rol 72. Elmo Says Boo (1996) .... Propriul rol 73. Mundo VIP (Serial TV) (1996) .... Propriul rol 74. E! True Hollywood Story (Serial TV) (1996) .... Propriul rol 75. Something to Talk About - Subiect de barfa (1995) .... Grace King Bichon 76. Before Your Eyes: Angelie's Secret (1995) .... Narrator 77. Intimate Portrait (Serial TV) (1995) .... Propriul rol 78. Prêt-à-Porter - Crima in lumea modei (1994) .... Anne Eisenhower 79. 28th Annual Country Music Association Awards (1994) .... Propriul rol 80. Friends (Serial TV) (1994) .... Susie Moss 81. Extra (Serial TV) (1994) .... Propriul rol 82. I Love Trouble - Ador incurcaturile (1994) .... Sabrina Peterson 83. Howard Stern (Serial TV) (1994) .... Propriul rol 84. Inside the Actors Studio (Serial TV) (1994) .... Propriul rol 85. HBO First Look (Serial TV) (1994) .... Propriul rol 86. A Century of Cinema (1994) .... Propriul rol 87. The Pelican Brief - Dosarul Pelican (1993) .... Darby Shaw 88. Late Show with David Letterman (Serial TV) (1993) .... Propriul rol 89. Hollywood's Leading Ladies with David Sheehan (1993) .... Propriul rol 90. In the Wild (Serial TV) (1993) .... Propriul rol 91. The Player (1992) .... Propriul rol 92. Nyhetsmorgon (Serial TV) (1992) .... Propriul rol - Nominee: Best Actress in a Leading Role 93. Hook (1991) .... Tinkerbell 94. Dying Young - Sa mori tanar (1991) .... Hilary O'Neil 95. Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake (1991) .... Propriul rol 96. Sleeping with the Enemy - In pat cu dusmanul (1991) .... Laura Burney 97. Law & Order (Serial TV) (1990) .... Katrina Ludlow 98. Flatliners - Dincolo de moarte (1990) .... Dr. Rachel Mannus 99. The 62nd Annual Academy Awards (1990) .... Propriul rol - Nominee: Best Actress in a Supporting Role 100. Pretty Woman - Frumusica (1990) .... Vivian Ward 101. Supermarket Sweep (Serial TV) (1990) .... Propriul rol 102. Primer plano (Serial TV) (1990) .... Propriul rol 103. Steel Magnolias - Magnolii de otel (1989) .... Shelby Eatenton Latcherie 104. Blood Red - Rosu ca sangele (1989) .... Maria Collogero 105. Murphy Brown (Serial TV) (1988) .... Propriul rol 106. Mystic Pizza (1988) .... Daisy Arujo 107. Baja Oklahoma (1988) .... Candy Hutchins 108. Satisfaction - Satisfactie (1988) .... Daryle 109. Biography (Serial TV) (1987) .... Propriul rol 110. Firehouse (1987) .... Babs 111. Crime Story (Serial TV) (1986) .... Tracy 112. The Oprah Winfrey Show (Serial TV) (1986) .... Propriul rol 113. Miami Vice (Serial TV) (1984) .... Polly Wheeler 114. American Masters (Serial TV) (1983) .... Propriul rol 115. Nature (Serial TV) (1982) .... Propriul rol 116. Entertainment Tonight (Serial TV) (1981) .... Propriul rol 117. The Film Programme (Serial TV) (1972) .... Propriul rol 118. Sesame Street (Serial TV) (1969) .... Propriul rol Categorie:Divertisment